A Place That Only We Know
by theshipperofallships
Summary: Alan Humphries has always lived a lonely life with his sister Alina. His disease, The Thorns of Death, doesn't help with his chronic depression. Suddenly a Scotsman named Eric comes into his life and turns his life upside down. For the very first time Alan knows the feeling of love and doesn't want it to end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"You're bleeding again." Alan blinked a few times as he stared out of the window and to the rain drenched back yard before he felt his sister's delicate hand lay on his shoulder. He turned, looking at her hand before he looked up at her. "Alan, you're bleeding again." She said sternly.

"Just let it bleed, Alina.." He said in response as he looked out the window again. "There's nothing we can do about it.." Alina sighed before she walked away from her younger brother and to the first aid kit located in the bathroom.

"Honestly, Alan, you're so stubborn sometimes." She sighed as she kneeled down next to he brother and began cleaning his bloody wrists. Alan winced slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he did. Alina didn't even stop, she just continued to clean them until she wrapped bandages around them and stared at her brother.

"They bleed all the time.." Alan murmured. "It's no big deal.. If you would just let them bleed—"

"Alan, if I let them bleed you may die."

"Exactly." Alina looked up at her brother with wide eyes.

"Alan Humphries!" She snapped. "Don't you say that!"

"Well why just wait to rot away and die, huh?! Why wait on that?! I have nothing to live for, Alina!"

"Alan stop it!" Alan sighed deeply before he turned his head and looked out the window, watching the rain pour down outside.

Alan Humphries had been diagnosed with the Thorns of Death when he was three years old and ever since then it had been ruining his life. He had attacks often, the marks from the Thorns bled heavily and frequently, and he found it hard to find happiness when he knew he was going to die. His mother and father, who died when he was five, left him with his older sister to take care of him. Though he loved his sister Alina, she was so protective and never let him be. She always went everywhere with him and he almost never got a moment alone.

"I'm going outside." He said as he stood up.

"No you're not!" Alina snapped. "You'll catch a cold!" Alan turned around and glared at his sister, his temper finally getting to him.

"Alina, I'm just going to be frank here, I don't care. I really don't. I just want to go outside." Alina stared at her brother before she pushed her glasses up and sighed. Alan stared at her for a moment more before he walked through the living room, out the front door, and straight into the rain. He put out his hands, letting the rain trickle down them as he let out a sigh of contentment. For a lonely soul like Alan, rain was a chance to be touched. Rain was a chance to feel something. Rain was a chance at a new life. Alan believed in a lot of things like that. It gave Alan a sliver of hope. Slowly he walked down his driveway, his hair and clothes becoming soaked as he did. He couldn't see to well through his glasses, considering he didn't bother to wipe the rain off of them. The summer air and the rain felt wonderful against his skin. It felt nice to go outside. Alina was always afraid of letting her younger brother go outside which deeply upset Alan. Alan loved being outside, he especially loved gardening. He had a talent for plants and was often caught in his garden.

"Alan, come back inside." Alan looked over at the porch and to his older sister who stood under the canopy. "I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm not going to get sick."

"Alan please." Alan sighed, closing his emerald eyes before he slowly walked inside, not even glancing at his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The brunette reaper sighed as he stared at the window and listened to the monotone voice of his therapist. Why did Alina make him go to something so stupid and idiotic? Softly he brought a delicate hand up to the window and slowly traced a drop of rain that was running down the other side of the window. Oh how he wanted to be out in the rain so badly. But no, he couldn't. If he did he was just going to catch a cold according to Alina. Carefully he pressed his forehead against the window sill. All he wanted was to be able to be touched by the soothing feel of the rain. That was all he wanted in that moment. He didn't want to be cooped up in a room with an old therapist who thought he was helping but he was really just annoying Alan.

"Are you listening, Alan?" Alan didn't answer, he just stared out the window. "Alan!" The brunette inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he slowly turned his head back towards his therapist.

"Yes sir.." He said in an annoyed tone. "I am listening as a matter of fact and do you want to know what I think?"

"Oh!" The therapist's face brightened. Alan was actually going to tell him what he thought? "Yes please of course!"

"I think you're an annoying prick who thinks you're helping but you're really just irritating the fuck out of me." He stared at Alan with large blue eyes before he slowly pushed them up his nose and blinked several times.

"A-Alan—"

"No." Alan sighed, standing up as he did. "No, I'm not dealing with your shit anymore. You're not helpful at all." He sighed as he practically ran out of the office he was currently sitting in and ran face first into his sister. Alina blinked a few times, pushing up her glasses and rubbing her head before she looked down at her brother. Slowly she shook her head and helped him up, blinking at him several times before she sighed.

"Alan," she started in a near exhausted tone. "Why? Can't you jest accept help when it's given to you?"

"Alina it's not help." Alan sighed as he slipped on his coat and began walking towards the door. "It's a man claiming he knows how to help him when he really doesn't."

"Please, Alan, if you'd just listen—"

"Alina stop it! It's not worth this!" Alan yelled in response. "I'm going to die one way or another and there's nothing you can do to stop it! I'm sorry but you can't!" Alina stopped and stared at her brother for a moment as tears began to leak down her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm just trying to do what mom and dad would do for you!" She yelled back, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm just trying to let them know that I'm doing my best at taking care of you! I just want you safe, Alan! That's all I want!" Alan stared at her. He genuinely felt bad for his sister. Slowly he shook his head and walked out the door without a second glance as he disappeared into the rain.

Alina blinked several times, tears still pouring from her green eyes. Her knees felt weak and her eyes fluttered. She had let her baby brother down again. Slowly she leaned against the wall, biting down on her lip as she choked down a sob. She just wanted Alan to be happy. She just wanted Alan to get rid of the thought of death. She wanted Alan to be happy like he was so many years ago. Slowly the woman closed her eyes, letting out a whimper as she slowly sat on the floor. She had taught Alan how to walk and how to talk. She remembered her mother teaching him how to sing, she remembered her father teaching him how to read. She remembered when Alan used to smile. Alan smiled all the time, even after he was diagnosed with the Thorns. He smiled until their parents died and then Alina never saw his smile again. That shattered the reaper's heart. Her brother used to be so happy until the worse happened to him.

Alan huffed as he tugged his coat around his body, trying to block out the rain for once. He didn't realize how windy it was. The rain blew against him and hurt every part of his skin that it touched. It was almost like hail but it was warmer. Alan let out a small cough as he continued to walk at a fast pace back home. As he was walking though he felt his chest tighten and it suddenly became harder to breathe. _No no now, please not now._ Alan thought to himself as he continued to walk. _Just keep breathing, you can't have an attack in the middle of town. Please just hold out a little longer. _But the pain in his chest only worsened and before he knew it he found himself wheezing and gasping for breath. Finally he had to stop walking, he clutched his chest and coughed violently before he felt to his knees and gasped for breath once more. The corners of his eyes were blackened and the world was becoming blurry with each passing moment. Alan slowly tried to stand up, coughing a little more as he did, and only resulted in falling to the ground again. _No, no no no no no no no! Not now please! _But alas, Alan's arguments with himself got him nowhere and he only ended up in a heap on the sidewalk.

The brunette stood slowly as she wiped her eyes and got out her umbrella. She hoped Alan was alright. If something happened to him she would never be able to forgive herself. Slowly she walked outside and began walking toward the direction of their house, knowing that that was where Alan was heading. She didn't bother getting in her car due to the anxious feeling she had inside of her chest, she just walked quickly down the rain covered sidewalk. She had walked quite a ways before she got to a crowd of people standing around a fallen body. Alina's eyes widened and she quickly pushed past them, only to find Alan on the ground. Quickly she put her head to her brother's chest. He was still breathing.

"Call an ambulance, please!" She called out to the ground around her as she scooped her brother up into her arms, cradling him carefully. _I've got you Alan. Don't worry. I've got you._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Ugh.. Where am I? Why is it so damned bright in here? My head hurts so badly… What happened to me? _

Slowly Alan sat up, his mind reeling as he looked around an infirmary room. He sighed, suddenly getting dizzy as he laid back down and closed his eyes. It wasn't like he could see much without his glasses, anyways. He inhaled slowly, slowly reaching over to his bedside table to try and find his glasses. Once he found the rounded spectacles he slipped them on and slowly looked around again, only to find that he wasn't the only one in the infirmary. Next to his bed sat a large male with blonde-black hair and blue tinted glasses. One of his arms was wrapped and he sat quietly, eyes closed. Alan blinked several times before he slowly opened his mouth to speak but then closed his mouth again. Who the hell was he? Alan always had an infirmary room to himself, never in his life had he had to share a room with someone. Slowly he peeked continued to look around the room. It seemed that this gruff looking man and himself were the only ones in the room. Slowly Alan inhaled, holding his breath as he continued to watch the man who laid next to him. Much to Alan's surprise, the man opened one bright green eye and stared at Alan; making him jump slightly.

"Ah so ye're finally awake are ye?" Alan blinked a few times. He could barely understand this man's accent.

"P-Pardon me?" The man shook his head, slowly opening his other eye as he stretched.

"Ye've been asleep fer days, pal." He said with a shrug. "Just now wakin' up. Wha' 'appened ta ye anyways?" Alan blinked again. Scottish accent. It was a Scottish accent he had and it was unbelievably hard to understand.

"W-Well I had an a-a-attack.."

"Attack?"

"Y-Yes.." Alan started slowly. "From the Thorns of.. Of Death." The man's green eyes widened as he stared at Alan.

"Ye have tha Thorns of Death?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I-I do." The man stared at Alan for a moment before he nodded his head respectfully.

"Ye're much respected 'ere sir." He said, giving him a small salute before he looked straight into Alan's eyes. "Wha's yer name?"

"I'm Alan.. Alan Humphries." He said slowly, holding out his hand to the other hospital bed to shake hands.

"Eric Slingby at yer service!" He smiled, shaking Alan's hand wildly with his free one.

"Now I suppose it's my turn to ask," Alan said as he sat up, feeling a bit less cautious once he knew that Eric was harmless. "How did _you_ get here?"

"Ah, I was out doin' me field work and I was dealin' with spontaneous combustions and such. I accidentally got burnt real bad an' all but it isn't a big deal." He said with a shrug. "Doctors said I'd be alrigh'."

"Field work?" Alan asked as he cocked his head. "Spontaneous combustions? Do you happen to work for the Death Dispatch?"

"Yeah! Do ye?"

"Indeed." Alan nodded his head. "I usually check over the count of souls, though, since I can't really leave the office much."

"Tha' mus' be why I never see ye!" He said with a grin. "I was thinking' 'He's a skinny bugger, no wonder I've never seen 'im!'" Alan blinked several times before he smiled. This reaper was so large and brutal looking but he was actually very sweet and lovable.

"Well yes," Alan said as he nodded his head. "I work in the offices with Mr. Spears more than I work on the field. I've only done it once and when I did I had a terrible attack."

"Tha's a shame." Eric said with a frown as he looked at Alan. "Ye look like a good person, Al. Ye don' deserve them damn Thorns." Alan shrugged, playing with a bit of his hair.

"Maybe I did something in a past life that was so terrible that I deserve this."

"Now don't say tha'!" Eric exclaimed before he pulled Alan into a tight hug. Alan's eyes widened. Human contact. He hadn't had that in forever. "I'm positive that ye've always been a good and nice person!"

"Th-Thank you, Eric." He said as he pushed up his glasses before he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the tight hug. For whatever reason Alan liked that. The arm of Eric's that wasn't bandaged was so strong and protecting. Alan was already ready for another one of the reaper's hugs but he wasn't going to push either of them.

"Ye alright?" He asked, cocking his head. Alan's eyes widened slightly. almost forgetting that Eric was there.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Don't wo—"

"Alan!" Both of the reapers looked up only to see Alina rushing towards Alan and throwing her arms around him. "Alan Alan Alan! I was so worried! You wouldn't wake up, your breathing was so slow and— Oh my lord look at how thin you've gotten! You need to eat!" Alan sighed, leaning back in bed before he glanced at Eric. His heart hurt slightly when he saw the sudden sadness in the blonde's eyes.

"Uhm.." Eric spoke up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. "Th-This yer girlfriend, Al?" Alan shook his head quickly, slowly pulling a sobbing Alina off of him.

"No. This is my older sister Alina." Alan looked up to Alina with his green eyes, suddenly filled with a light Alina hadn't seen in years. "Alina, this is a new friend go mine Eric." Alina looked at Eric, scanning him up and down in a judgmental fashion. Slowly she brought her lips to Alan's ear.

"Alan.. I don't think you should be making friends with someone like him.. He doesn't look too," Alina paused and looked at Eric. "He just doesn't look like a genuinely good person."

"Oh shutup!" Alan snapped, squirming away form her slightly. Gently he reached over and held Eric's hand. "He's a good guy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Alina left shortly after she had made sure that Alan had dinner and promised to be back by morning so they could have morning tea. Eric and Alan talked the night away, getting to know each other a lot better. Eric had never met someone like Alan. Someone who had to stare death in the face with each passing day. Eric was truly proud of his newly found friend. He had never met anyone who wanted someone to love him so badly either. Eric thought it was sweet. They talked and talked and talked until Alan, the poor soul, fell asleep talking. Eric, per usual, was left alone again. He didn't mind though. Alan looked awfully cute when he was sleeping. Eric had never really met a male that he actually liked either. Actually developed feelings for. It was strange. Unfortunately, though, after they both left the hospital they probably weren't going to see each other ever again. Eric prayed that that wouldn't be the case. He wanted to get to know Alan, he wanted to care for him, love him, and protect him.

The night went by seemingly quickly for Eric. He didn't mind whispering his thoughts to a sleeping Alan. It wasn't like he could hear anyways. It was no problem. Just as the Scottish reaper began to fall asleep the door opened and he quickly opened his eyes. In walked Alan's sister just as she did the night before. Eric looked up at the clock. Seven-thirty sharp. Eric's eyes looked over to Alan, who was curled up in a small ball, then looked up to Alina. Just from the first time he "met" Alina he didn't much like her, he came close to hating her after she told Alan that he didn't seem like a good person. Eric thought he was a wonderful person.

"Will you stop watching me?" Alina asked as she began setting up the tea on the small table in the room. "It gets a little nerve wracking." Eric blinked a few times before he looked over at a sleeping Alan again. The brunette's cheek was squished slightly against his pillow while his left arm hung off of the bed slightly. Eric fought back the urge to lean over and gently hold the younger reaper's hand until he woke up.

"I think ye should let 'im sleep fer a while longer." Eric said quietly, his eyes still on Alan. "'E looks pretty worn out if ye ask me. 'E needs rest after an attack."

"And how would _you _know that?" She asked as she put two tea cups on saucers. "You don't know anything about the Thorns."

"An' how would _ye _know tha'?" Eric echoed in a mocking tone. "I know I might look stupid but I swear on me ever lovin' life that I ain't." Alina turned around and glared at Eric. Who the hell did he think she was?

"I'm sorry, Eric, but do you know who I am? I am the eldest child of Aaron and Alice Humphries; I am the heir to the Humphries family, the owner of the Humphries family business, and most importantly I am the older sister and caretaker of Alan Humphries. I know everything about him and last I checked you know nothing. I suggest you just lay off. You wouldn't know how to take care of him." Eric glared at Alina. Alina, upon ending her argument, turned around and continued to fix the morning tea. She inhaled slowly, quietly. Was this jealousy she was feeling inside of her? Jealousy over that Eric fellow? She sighed and shook her head. It couldn't be. She was just getting protective over Alan, that was all. Yes.. That was it.

Eric continued to glare at Alan's sister, refusing to take his eyes off of the back of her head. Slowly he sighed and let his eyes once again fall upon Alan. This time, though, Alan wasn't sleeping. His eyes were slowly fluttering open. Eric smiled. He had just met Alan but he was probably the most precious thing he had ever seen. Probably the most beautiful as well. Slowly Alan reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses before he slowly slipped them on, not moving from the position that he had been previously sleeping in. He blinked a few times through his glasses, getting used to the brightness of the room before he looked up at Eric. Almost instantly a smile spread across his face. A true, genuine smile. Eric looked back down at Alan through his tinted glasses before he smiled back, wanting to wrap the small reaper into a tight hug.

"Good morning." Alan spoke in a small voice as he stretched. Eric smiled, biting his lip.

"Mornin'. 'Ow'd ye sleep? Ye seemed a li'l squirmy las' nigh'." Alan shrugged, laying his head on his arms as he stared up at Eric.

"It was just the usual nightmares. No big deal." Eric's eyes widened slightly. Nightmares? He didn't know that Alan had nightmares. "But otherwise I slept just fine!"

"Well good." Eric smiled. "… Were tha nightmares bad?" He asked quietly.

"No. They weren't enough to wake me up so they weren't all that bad." Alan said nonchalantly. The two paused for a moment, silence greeting them before Alan broke the silence. "Anyways, enough about me. How did you sleep?" Eric shrugged. He didn't sleep at all.

"Well." He said before he nodded his head. Alan smiled, blinking innocently at him through his glasses. Eric bit his lip for a moment before he carefully leaned over and placed a small kiss on top of Alan's head. "I'm.. I'm glad ye slept well."

"I can say the same for you, Eric." alan cooed in responses, a smile painted across his lips and a small blush across his cheeks. Eric chuckled before he slowly leaned back in his bed, ruffling Alan's hair slightly. Alina looked up again, smiling when she saw her brother awake.

"Good morning, Alan!" She chirped as she rushed over to him and wrapped him into a hug. "How'd you sleep?

"Fine." Alan answered a she loosely wrapped his arms around Alina. Eric glared at Alina as he slowly inhaled. He had the terrible urge to rip her off of Alan and scold her for touching him, but he didn't. He just glared at her.

"Good, good! I really hated to leave you here alone last night, Alan, but they wouldn't let me still what with another patient being in here and all. I'm sure it would be different if Eric weren't here and you had your own room!"

"Actually, Eric kept me company last night." Alan said as he took his comb from the bedside table and began combing it out gently. "We talked and talked and talked. I don't even remember falling asleep but I obviously did. It was quite nice." There it was again. That terrible feeling inside of Alina. _It's not jealousy…_ She thought to herself. _You're just getting protective of Alan.. You're just getting protective._

"Good." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm glad you weren't lonely." Eric smirked. Alina was jealous. Alina was definitely jealous. "Well, I'm going to go get the tea. The cooks here were gracious enough to let it boil in the kitchen so I should go get it." She said simply before darting out of the room.

"She's a bitch…" Eric muttered. Alan looked over at Eric with large, green, innocent eyes. Panic surged through Eric once he saw Alan look at him. He heard him. Shit, he had blown it with Alan. Fuck.

"Oh, I know." Alan said simply. "I've had to live with her all of my life. She's a jealous, clingy bitch." Eric stared at Alan for a moment before he chuckled.

"Glad ye agree." He chuckled. Alan let out a small giggle, covering his mouth with his delicate hand as he did. Eric smiled. Precious. The two sat in a sweet silence for a moment before Alan leaned over and pressed his lips to Eric's cheek in a small kiss. Eric's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. "W-Wha' was tha' fer?" Alan shrugged.

"I just thought you might want a kiss too."

"Wha'?"

"You kissed my head earlier so I thought that you might want a kiss in return," Alan said with a smile. "So I kissed your cheek." Eric's heart melted. That was just too precious.

"Well thank ye, Alan." He said warmly. "Tha's very sweet o' ye." Alan stared up at Eric, his heart beating at full speed. Alan was never really one to believe in first sight but Eric really did something for him. Maybe it was because he was genuinely kind and sweet, maybe it was because he was so cuddly. Alan wasn't sure.

"I'm back~!" Alina called out in a sing-song voice as she rushed through the door with a teapot and began pouring tea into the small cups. "Morning tea is ready!" Alan rolled his eyes, looking to Eric and blowing him a small kiss before he slowly slipped out of bed and shuffled over to the small table.

"It smells nice." Alan said softly as he sat down. Alina smiled, looking at Alan as she sat down as well.

"I would hope so. Mum used to make it for you all the time when you were little." Alan force up slightly, cup clenched in his hand at the mention of his lover. Alina bit her lip quickly. Alan never really liked talking about his parents since he didn't really remember them. "Alan I-I—"

"It's fine.." He said softly as he slowly took a sip of his tea before he set his cup down on the saucer. "It's fine." Alan, Alina, and (of course) Eric all sat in a silence after that. Eric and Alina didn't want to upset Alan any more than Alina already had and Alan just didn't feel like taking anymore. They all continued to sit in silence as Alan and Alina drank their tea, the tense atmosphere almost suffocating.

"Eric~!" Suddenly the door flew open, causing Alina to jump in fright and drop her cup, as a redhead woman and dual haired teen ran into the room and crowded around Eric.

"Eric Senpai!" The dual haired teen mused. "How are ya?! Seems like forever since we've seen ya!"

"It's only been two days, Ronald." Eric chuckled as he poked the teen's stomach lightly. Alan slowly put down his cup as he cocked his head and watched them, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He recognized the redhead as Grell Sutcliff from work but he had no idea who the other one was. Ronald? He hadn't heard the name before.

"Oh but we've missed you so~!" Grell squeaked, throwing her arms around Eric as she nuzzled his cheek with hers. Eric laughed and pushed the both of them away with one small push.

"What're ye all doin' 'ere?" Eric asked as he looked up at them from his hospital bed.

"You don't know?" Ronald asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You get to go home today!" Grell chirped. Alan's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink to his stomach as he made eye contact with Eric. He couldn't leave just yet. He couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_'Al don' cry… Ye'll be ok.. I'm nothin' ta cry about..'_

_'What if I never see you again?'_

_'Hey, ye'll see me. Trust me.'_

_'When Eric?'_

_'…. I dunno.. Just don' worry alright? Ye don' need ta worry after 'avin an attack an' all.'_

_'….'_

_'Alan.'_

_'…..'_

_'C'mon now, Alan, can I at least see a li'l smile?'_

_'…'_

_'Alan?'_

_'… I love you.'_

_'Wh-Wha'?'_

_'You heard me. I said I love you.'_

_'Alan, I—'_

_'Please don't… I don't want this to hurt anymore than it already does.. Please just… Just go home, Eric.'_

Alan stared out of the hospital window, tears still flowing down his cheeks. It had been a full day since Eric left but his heart was still aching. He wouldn't talk, Alina had to force him to eat, he wouldn't sleep. He was miserable. Finally when he thought he had found a small light that he could head towards in his darkened life, it vanished. It was blown out by the cruel winds of faith. Still, in his heart he trusted Eric and he prayed and wished that he could someday see the Scotsman again. Just to see him would brighten Alan's life slightly. Slowly he laid his head down on the window sill at choked back a whimper. He was ready to go home. He was ready to leave. But still, he wouldn't be able to leave until the doctors handed Alina his current health statistics. Alina bit her lip as she stared at her brother. Slowly she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Alan," she started slowly. "I-It was best that he left. He wasn't good for you." Alan tensed once he heard those words before he quickly whipped around.

"And how do you know that?! How?! Alina, he was so sweet and kind and he acted like he cared about me!"

"But he might not have, Alan! He's nothing to cry over!" Alan glared at his sister, his body shaking slightly.

"Hoe can you say that..? How can you say that, Alina? You didn't even know him that well."

"Neither did you!"

"Well I at least knew him better than you did!"

"Alan don't even st—"

" ?" Both siblings turned around and looked at the doctor who walked into the infirmary room.

"Yes sir?"

"Alan should be fine. He just needs to remember to take his medicine each morning and he'll be clear."

"Wonderful."

"Can I go back to work?" Alan asked as he looked up to the doctor, hoping that maybe he would see Eric there.

"I'm sorry but no. Not just yet." The doctor said with a frown as he handed Alina Alan's file. "You should be able to start back next week." Alan stared at the doctor, tears filling his eyes before he nodded his head and bit his lip. "But you are clear to go home." The man said, trying to cheer Alan up slightly. Alan just nodded his head and slowly stood up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"I'll be in the car, Alina." Alina sighed as she watched her brother walk from the room. She wasn't going to stop him. Slowly she turned back to the doctor and smiled.

"Thank you." The doctor nodded his head.

"Here would like me to help with your bags?"

"Oh… Would you?"

"Oh sure, Ms. Humphries." He smiled as he picked up hers and Alan's bags. Slowly he two walked down the hallway and to the elevator. "Alan, he seems to be a handful."

"Oh," Alina shrugged as she walked into the elevator. "He's just sensitive.. And at the same time stubborn. It's not his fault. He just doesn't have much hope what with the Thorns and all."

"Well I can understand that." The doctor said with a nod. "I would be the same if I had the Thorns of Death." Alina nodded her head and sighed.

"I try my hardest to make him happy but I just seem to fail whenever I do. He never seems happy."

"You know, I have an anti-depressant that's guaranteed to help him become a bit happier. If you'd like I could prescribe him some." Alina looked up to the doctor. She knew what he was talking about. There were a lot of commercials on T.V. for them and she always asked Alan if he wanted to try them but he always said no. Alina bit her lip. She really just wanted her brother happy no matter what the risk was.

"I would love that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Alina bit her lip as she looked down at the glass of water. If Alan found out about the anti-depressants, he would surely kill her. Slowly she picked up his medication then the anti-depressant. Both where a while tablet that looked exactly the same, so Alan hopefully wouldn't notice the difference. Carefully she picked up the glass of water and began walked upstairs. She walked down the hall, passing empty rooms, before she mad it to the very end of the hall where Alan's room was located. Slowly she knocked on the door, anxiety boiling and brewing inside of her.

"Alan?" She asked before she slowly pushed open the door. Alan's room was pitch black. All of the lights were turned off, the curtains were drawn, and soft rock played quietly in the background. Alina sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat next to the lump that she knew was Alan. "Alan, honey, I brought your medication." Alan didn't move, he just stuck his arm out from beneath his fort of blankets and misery. Alina sighed again as she dropped one pill into his hand. The anti-depressant. "Are you really going to take them dry?" Alan's hand closed as he held the pill in his hand before his arm disappeared again into the blankets and after a moment a small swallow . "Here's the other one." She said, tugging at Alan's blankets. Without even thinking twice, Alan held out his hand, took the pill, and swallowed it.

"Leave and shut the door behind you please." He said from the blankets, his voice slightly muffled. Alina sighed as she slowly stood up from Alan's bed.

"There's a glass of water here for you, okay?"

"Mhm.." Alina looked at her blanket covered brother before she sighed and slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alan had been in his blanket fort for three days on end. He didn't come out for food, he didn't come out for water, he didn't sleep. The only time he came out was to change the CDs in his stereo system. Slowly Alan inhaled. He felt so empty inside. He felt so alone. He felt like dying. He shook his head. He couldn't do that. He still had a good chance at seeing Eric again. He just had to wait two more days. He could go back to work then and he could possibly see Eric again. Slowly he rolled over in bed, slowly peeking his head out form his hiding spot. He stared at the stereo system as he listened to the disks automatically change. The silence was replaced by the familiar beginning chords of Janis Joplin's Cry Baby. Tears filled Alan's green eyes and he sniffled softly. He missed Eric so much. So much that it was physically hurting him.

"Cry baby.." Alan sang along softly along with the song, his voice trembling violently. "Cry baby.." Slowly he rolled over and began sobbing into his pillow. "Oh cry baby, cry cry ba—" Alan cut himself off with as he sobbed harder. "E-Eri-i-i-ic!" Alina looked up as she heard Alan sob. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know what to do, Mary." Alina spoke into the phone as she changed into her nightgown. "All he's been doing is sobbing his eyes out and listening to rock music. I'm afraid to see what he looks like under that blanket because the hasn't eaten in three whole days!"

"Alina, I don't think those anti-depressants are working." Mary responded back. "If he's been sobbing for three days. I'm pretty sure it's because they're just making him even more depressed."

"Of course they're not! It's because of that stupid Eric guy, breaking my Alan's heart!"

"Uh.. He.. Alina he just had to go ho—"

"He broke Alan's heart. Then again, I did tell Alan he was trouble."

"… You're fucking stupid."

"No 'm not!"

"Yes, you really are! Half of the problem is because he's heart broken and the other half is because of those anti-depressants!" Alina sighed, shaking her head as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"It's because he fell for that stupid Scotsman…"

Alan sniffled slightly as the album changed. He let out a small whimper as he hugged onto his pillow, nuzzling his face against it as more tears streamed down his face. He just wanted Eric to hold him, to love him, to never let him go. He barely even knew Eric but his heart belonged to him. Eric was capable of destroying his little heart but he was also capable of nurturing it and caring for it. Alan coughed slightly as he heard a small _chock _come from one of his windows. What in the hell was that? _Chock chock chock_. There to was again! Slowly he slipped out o this bed for the first time in what seemed like ages and shuffled over to his window. _Chock_. Slowly he drew one of the curtains and opened up the window. Down below him stood Grell Sutcliff. Alan blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses as he stared at him.

"Alan! Darling! Finally you've answered!"

"S-Sutcliff Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Why're you here? It's late!"

"Eric wanted me to come tell you something." Alan's heart fluttered. Eric? So he really did care about Alan.

"Wait wait wait, how did you know where my house was?!" Alan asked suddenly.

"I took a peek into your file! Now come down here, silly! It's urgent!" Alan blinked a few times before he quickly nodded his head.

"One second!" He said before shutting the window and quickly rushing down the stairs. Once he got outside he felt so much better. The summer night air filled his lungs and made him feel amazing. Quickly he ran over to Grell, itching to know what Eric wanted to tell him, itching to see Eric again. "I'm here." He spoke breathlessly as he looked up at Grell. "I'm here, what did Eric want?" Grell blinked a few times before she wrapped Alan in a tight hug.

"Goodness gracious, Alan, you look like you've been crying for days!" Alan blushed.

"I.. I have been.."

"Oh honey," Grell purred, hugging Alan tighter. "Poor little lovesick puppy. But don't worry! I've come to save the both of you!" Alan smiled as he pulled away and looked up at Grell.

"Well then tell me! What did he want?"

"He wants you to meet him outside of the offices tomorrow the you'll go from there."

"What time?"

"Six thirty sharp." Alan nodded his head, his heart beating wildly.

"Thank you so much." Alan said with a small smile. "I was so afraid I'd never see him again, thank you." Grell smiled simply, taking Alan's hands in hers.

"You're quite welcome my dear Alan. Now go get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow morning." Alan nodded, thanking Grell again before he started to walk inside again. He knew he had to sleep but deep inside Alan knew that he wouldn't be sleeping at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Alan only got about two hours of sleep that night. Nonetheless he still woke up early and got ready for his day. At exactly six o'clock Alan left a note on Alina's door and took the spare car. He was so excited to see Eric again, he couldn't take it. He tried not too drive too fast but he did go about ten miles above the speed limit. Once he got to the dispatch he parked his car and quickly looked around for Eric. His heart pounded in his chest, his legs felt weak, his breath was caught in his throat. Suddenly there he was. There was Eric standing outside of the offices just as Grell said. Alan smiled as he felt his eyes brim with tears.

"Eric!" He called out before he quickly ran to the Scotsman. Eric looked up, a grin quickly spreading across his lips. Alan, without any warning, ran straight into the older reaper's arms. He nuzzled his head against Eric's chest as he felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks. He gripped onto Eric tightly, letting out a small but happy whimper as he felt both of Eric's arms wrap around him. "I m-missed you so m-much!" He choked out. Eric smiled, showering Alan in small, sweet kisses as he did.

"I missed ye too, Alan." Slowly he lifted Alan's chin with his index finger and thumb as he looked into Alan's green eyes. "Now why're ye cryin' silly boy?" Alan let out a small giggle as he sniffled and pied his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm just so happy to s-see you." Eric's heart melted. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, Gently he pulled Alan against him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as he did.

"I'm 'appy ta see ye too, beautiful." Eric paused for a moment as he continued to rub Alan's back. Suddenly he got slightly worried. Was Alan.. Thinner? "'ave ye gotten smaller Al?" Alan's eyes widened. That's right. He hadn't been eating.

"W-Well… I.. Haven't really in.. Four days.." Eric's eyes grew wide.

"Wha'?!" He asked, squeezing Alan slightly. "Alan why?!"

"I couldn't find the motivation to do so…"

"Oh Al.." Eric whispered, kissing his head of brunette hair. They both sat in a silence for a moment, Alan sweetly nuzzling Eric's chest as he mentally tried to reassure him that it was ok.

"Come on." Alan whispered. "Take me away from here." Eric smiled slightly before he scooped Alan up into his arms and carried him to his truck.

"I'll bring ye back 'ere when we're done so ye can get yer car. Alrigh'?"

"Alright." Alan cooed, laying his head on Eric's chest. It was funny to Alan. To think that they had met in a hospital room and really only knew each other for a day. Eric opened the passenger door and slipped Alan in, buckling him up once he did. Gently he kissed the brunette's cheek before he walked around to the driver's side and slipped in, starting his car up once he did. Slowly Alan leaned over and laid his head in Eric's lap. Eric's heart stopped. Alan was so sweet, probably the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Carefully he took one hand off of the wheel and stroked Alan's hair gently. The brunette carefully nuzzled his head up towards Eric's hand, letting out a small purr.

"Ye seem ta like tha'." Eric said in a gentle tone.

"Mhm." Alan hummed back. The blonde smiled as he carefully ran his fingers through Alan's head, making the brunette purr again. The two drove a for a while and when Alan looked up he saw that they were surrounded by a forrest full of gorgeous flowers and plants and trees. Carefully he looked out the window, gawking at what he saw.

"I remembered 'ow ye said ye liked nature." Eric said as he kept driving until the came to a small outing where a small home in construction sat. Eric turned off the car and walked over to Alan's side and let him out. Quickly Alan ran over to the home and looked around. It was like something he saw in his occasional dreams. He turned to Eric, eyes wide with wonder before he looked back at the house. "Been buildin' it for about six months, Ronald an' I. We just need ta finish the kitchen and I'll be set to move in."

"Eric it's gorgeous." He mused. "Surrounded by wisteria flowers and spider lilies and erica flowers. Those are my favorite. God, it's—" Alan stopped as he looked at Eric. "It's gorgeous." Eric chuckled.

"Eh, it isn't much." He shrugged as he walked over to Alan and wrapped his arms around him. "Wanna go take a look in tha 'ouse?" Alan nodded quickly. Eric eagerly led Alan inside. It was all made of gorgeously carved woods and warming colors. All the time that Eric was showing off his nearly complete house, a question buzzed in the back of his mind. After the small tour was finished he let Alan look it all over again before he placed a small kiss at the corner of Alan's lips. "Whattaya think?"

"It's… Gorgeous." He said softly, hugging Eric gently.

"When Ronald and I finish, ow'd ye like ta move in with me?" Eric's heart was racing. What if Alan said no? What if he left Eric? What if he left Eric for someone? Alan's jaw dropped. Was Eric being serious. Slowly he covered his mouth with his hands and nodded quickly. Eric smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! Do you see how absolutely wonderful it is? I would love to!"

Eric grinned as he felt every inch of him fill up with pure joy. He was hoping that Alan would say yes. He couldn't hand being in a house alone. But Alan agreed to staying with him so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He couldn't wait until the house was finished. He couldn't wait until he and Alan could share a bed, when they could spend their nights talking, when they could be together everyday. He was so excited. In all of Eric's excitement and happiness, he suddenly pushed his lips to Alan's in a passionate kiss. At first Alan was slightly taken aback, but he quickly adapted. Gently Eric wrapped his arms around Alan, holding the reaper close to him. Alan, being as short as he was, had to stand on his toes slightly so Eric wouldn't have to bend all the way down; even then Alan was too short. Alan's small arms slowly reached up and gently laced themselves around Eric's neck. It was pure bliss. Everything about it was just perfect down to the very last detail. After a moment Alan pulled away and looked up at Eric through his glasses as he caught his breath.

"I.. Liked that a lot." Eric when he heard Alan's comment.

"I can say tha same." He said as he pecked Alan's lips once. "'Ow about he go outside, yeh?"

"I think that'd be wonderful." Alan cooed in response. Ever since Alan was a small child he absolutely adored gardening and nature. Something about it was so enchanting. Eric smiled and lead Alan out of the house. In all honesty, the Scotsman had only done a bit of exploring in the woods and he knew of a gorgeous glenn nearby that he hoped to show Alan. There was so much he wanted to experience with Alan, so much he wanted to show him. Alan looked around, a smile plastered on his face as he inhaled the sweet summer air. He felt enchanted. It was probably the best feeling he had felt in a while. Slowly Eric reached over and took Alan's hand in his timidly. Alan smiled, gently lacing his fingers with Eric's.

"Yer a cutie." Alan blushed bright red, his eyes widening slightly.

"I-I'm not. I swear I'm n-not." Eric chuckled, kissing Alan's warm cheek.

"Yeh ye are." Alan gently hid his face against Eric's shoulder. The Scotsman smiled as he placed a kiss on Alan's head before he began walking with Alan. The brunette lifted his head as he looked at the path that they were walking on. It was such a lovely area. Alan couldn't believe that any of it was real.

"It's amazing here, Eric." Alan said softly as he reached up and brushed his delicate fingers against a tree. "It really captures the beauty of nature. It's just perfect."

"I thought ye would like it." He purred as he gently nuzzled Alan's head, continuing to walk as he did.

"Yes, it's like.. I don't know how to describe it but it's my dream land." He said with a content sigh. "It's so calm and peaceful and gorgeous. It's somewhere that I can really relax. Somewhere that I can garden and explore and interact with nature." Softly Eric slipped his hand from Alan's and wrapped his arm around the smaller reaper's middle. "And the erica flowers here are gorgeous! They're in bloom and they're.. They're just perfect!"

"I've never 'eard of an eric flower."

"They're not rare or anything," Alan said as he looked up at the many ericas that bloomed in the trees. "They're just not commonly known. They're my favorite flower, you know?"

"Is tha' so?"

"Mhm."

"Why?" Alan looked up at Eric. He had never been asked why the ericas were his favorite. He gave a small smile as he looked up at the flowers again.

"Do you know what they mean?" He asked softly. "Do you know what the ericas mean in the language of the flowers?" Slowly Eric shook his head.

"No, I don' believe so."

"They mean solitude." Eric looked down at Alan who was staring up at the flowers. "In the language of the flowers they mean solitude… Everyone is alone, Eric. From the moment they're born to they moment they die." Eric paused for a moment as he looked up at the flowers as well. The ericas, though they meant solitude, bloomed in packs of flowers. There was never one single flower, there were always flowers around it.

"It's true tha' people are alone," Eric started slowly, his grip tightening slightly around Alan. "But look at tha ericas, Alan. They don' bloom just one flower. They bloom in many. They are alone but there're other flowers around it ta help it. Just like you an' I Alan." Alan looked away from the flowers and up to Eric. He wasn't expecting Eric to say that at all. Then again, he didn't know what he was expecting Eric to sat. It warmed his heart though.

"You're right." Alan said as he gently leaned against Eric. "Quite right indeed."

The two continued to walk until they came across a glenn. Ala grinned once he saw and quickly ran out to look at the flowing water that was below them. Alan could feel the spray form the waterfall nearby and from all the water crashing into each other gracefully. It was gorgeous. Eric smiled, seeing Alan so excited like that was precious. Slowly he walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him. Gently he placed small, featherlike kisses on his neck. Alan smiled, placing his hands on top of Eric's. It was so beautiful. Slowly Eric brought his lips up to Alan's ear, he placed a small kiss at the earlobe before he whispered, "I love you." Alan's heart stopped. Eric loved him? Slowly a grin played across his lips and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from squealing in excitement.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Eric smiled before he lead Alan over to a small, tree covered opening where they could watch the water. Alan sat down, folding his legs as he watched the water. Eric smiled before he laid down at let his head fall into Alan's lap. The brunette smiled before he felt his hands make their way to Eric's blonde hair. Gently he played with the golden locks and ran his fingers across the braids left side of his head. Eric purred, nuzzling Alan's hand as Alan had done to Eric earlier.

"Ye're amazin', Al." He said softly. "Truly amazin'."

"I can say the same for you, Eric." He cooed in respond. The Scotsman opened one eye and smiled up at Alan, causing the brunette to blush slightly. Eric gave a small chuckle, kissing the palm of Alan's hand before he closed his eyes again.

In time Eric fell asleep curled up in Alan's lap. Alan found it funny, honestly. Such a big, tough looking man was like a teddy bear. Alan continued to gently play with his blonde hair until an idea came to mind. Alan looked up and around. They were surrounded by flowers. Slowly he leaned over and picked some before he slowly and carefully began weaving them into a flower crown of blues and purples. He worked on it until his fingers hurt and by that time he still wasn't quite finished. He continued to make the crown until it looked perfect to him. He smiled once he finished before he slowly placed on Eric's head. Alan cocked his head for a moment before he smiled. The crown looked wonderful on Eric. Gently he kissed Eric's cheek then played with his large hands as he waited for the Scotsman to wake up. Eric, though, was fast asleep. Alan, in his boredom, ended up making a flower crown for himself. He finished it and slipped it on, sitting with it proudly upon his head.

"Well don' ye look prettier than ye already are?" Alan jumped slightly, not realizing that Eric was awake.

"Oh goodness," Alan giggled, one of his delicate hands placed over his heart. "You scared me. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too terribly long. Just a few minutes." Slowly Eric sat up, flower crown still placed on his head, causing Alan to let out a small giggle. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Wha'?" Eric cocked his head a bit, only to feel the flower crown slip off of his head.

"Oh what a shame," Alan pouted. "I made it just for you." Eric looked at the crown then looked up to the one Alan wore. Slowly he smiled and slipped his back on again.

"Thank ye, Alan."

"You're welcome!" He chirped as he hugged onto Eric, placing a kiss on his cheek. Eric chuckled, hugging the small reaper back. Alan looked up at the sky. It was getting late and it had taken a while to drive all the way out to this wonderland of nature. "We should probably start getting back to the dispatch.." Alan said softly. Eric cocked his head. Alan looked so sad, it hurt his heart.

"C'mon now, Alan, it'll be alrigh'!" Eric said softly. Alan nodded his head. He looked up to Eric and gently pressed his lips to his as he laced his arms around Eric's neck. Eric kissed the brunette back, once again enjoying the feel of his lips against Alan's. Slowly Alan pulled away, his forehead pressed softly to Eric's.

"Can I say you again tomorrow?" Alan asked softly, his eyes closed.

"I've got overtime tomorrah night." Eric said with a slight sigh. "But, 'ow abou' tomorrow night we meet back at tha house?"

"Eric, I don't know how to get here. How will I find it? Where is it?" Eric smiled as he brought his lips to Alan's forehead.

"It's a place that only we know."

"A place that only we know." Alan repeated slowly, softly as if he didn't want to hurt the words. Alan liked that. A place that only they knew. A place where Alina couldn't find them, a place where Alan wouldn't be hurt, a place that was peaceful, a place where Alan could see Eric, a place that only they knew.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_'It's a place that only we know.'_

_'A place that only we know.'_

_'It's a place that only we know.'_

_'A place that only we know.'_

_'A place that only we know.''_

_'That only we know.'_

_'That only we know.'_

_'That only we know.'_

"A place that only we know." Alan said softly as he mindlessly played with his fingers. "A place that only we know." He loved the sound of that. A place that only he and Eric knew. A place that only they knew. Alan bit down on his lip, closing his eyes as he thought of Eric. Eric, the love of his life. Alan had never really felt the feeling of love before but suddenly he felt it around Eric. It was all so new and wonderful to him. He couldn't wait to return to that place that only they knew.

Eric sat in the light of Ronald's home as he slowly drank a the rest of his Scotch. He was so worn out. After he dropped Alan back off at the dispatch he immediately drove back into the woods with Ronald and the two began building again. They built until midnight, when Ronald finally crashed, and Eric took him home. The younger reaper woke up just when they got home and the two began drinking and talking all night. Slowly he looked up to the clock and ran a hand through his hair, sighing slightly as he did. He had already seen Alan, why did he miss him so badly already? Slowly he stretched and sat down his glasses before he looked to a half awake Ronald.

"I'm gonna go 'ome." He said before he gave a small yawn. "'Ve got overtime tomorrah an' all."

"Ah.. Yeah.." Ronald said as he sat up a little to go walk his older brother like figure to the door. "Forgot about that."

"I nearly did too, honestly." He said with a slight chuckle before he ruffled Ronald's hair slightly. "Ye best be gettin' some sleep, Ronnie boy."

"Oh I will. Trust me." Eric gave a small smile before he sleepily walked out to his truck. He climbed into the truck and started it up, making sure Ronald got back in before he began driving away. Eric had known Ronald for as long as he could remember. They had grown very close to each other and worked on most everything together. Rarely were the away from each other. Eric safely got home, turned off his car, and walked into the small house that was almost finished with construction. The Scotsman slipped off his coat and set it down on the couch only to find a small sweater sitting on the arm of the couch. He smiled, recognizing it as Alan's. Slowly he picked it up, the smell of sweet ericas greeting him. It was wonderful. It smelt like Alan. Slowly he buried his face in it, inhaling slowly as he took in the scent of his petite lover. It felt like forever he had seen him even though it really hadn't been. Eric held onto the small sweater before he walked back to the single bedroom he had in the house. A bedroom he hoped that he and Alan could share. A bed that he hoped he and Alan could share. Slowly he laid down, looking at the flower crown that he hung on the headboard. Alan was so precious to him. Everything about him, Eric cherished. Even the small things that shouldn't have mattered to him. Eric laid the small sweater beside him in bed, inhaling the sweet sweet smell of Alan. The Scotsman yawned as he stretched out, wrapping an arm around the sweater.

Eric fell asleep almost immediately whereas Alan stayed up. His mind was racing and he found it near impossible to sleep. Then again, how would he be able to? Just as he thought he could fall asleep his mind drifted to the thought of Eric and he was up again, his heart fluttering. The brunette sat in his room wrapped in warm blankets, pretending they were Eric's strong arms wrapped around him instead. Ala laid his head against his shoulders as he sighed contently. It felt so nice to have someone who loved him. In fact, it felt absolutely amazing. The brunette sighed contently as he leaned back in the lamplight. He could hardly wait to see Eric again. His heart was beating harder just with mere thought of him. Slowly the brunette stood up from his bed that was much too large for him and shuffled over to his balcony. He opened the doors and slowly walked out. He smiled. The thought of Eric calling up to him from below was just wonderful. Slowly Alan leaned against the stone railing and hummed happily. Eric. He couldn't get him out of his mind. Eric. That was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He let out a content coo as he slowly shuffled back inside.

"Romeo.. Romeo.." He sighed contently as he shut the doors to his balcony. "Where for art thou, Romeo?" Slowly he walked over to his book shelf, deciding to read himself to sleep. After a moment of looking through book spines he finally picked out Edgar Allen Poe's _The Premature Burial. _Slowly he slipped back into his bed as he opened the book and began reading. Alan thought it funny. People never expected him to read things like Edgar Allen Poe. Most people expected him to read Shakespeare and what not, which he did. He did enjoy both writers but Edgar Allen Poe was a favorite of his. The brunette read until he finished and once he did he picked out _Hamlet_, a favorite of his by William Shakespeare. He didn't get very far when he finally fell asleep, only past a few pages.

Eric woke up early the next morning, yawning as he did. He hated early mornings. But still, the sweet smell of Alan greeted him and it suddenly wasn't all that bad. Softly he nuzzled the sweater before he stood up and slowly stretched, scratching the back of his head as he did. He scratched the back of his head as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He fished around in the bed for his glasses for a moment. He found them eventually and slipped them on. He looked around his room, enjoying the warm feel of the room. Though, of course, it would've been warmer if Alan were there with him. The Scotsman yawned before he slowly shuffled to the bathroom and started a shower, the beginning of his morning routine. Everything he did, though, his mind would drift to Alan. He was obsessed with the smaller reaper and he wanted to spend each waking moment with him. Of course, that wasn't an option. Even when Alan was able to go back to work, they would be working in two completely different fields. Still, somewhere in his heart there was a burning hope inside of him that he would see Alan earlier then their plan.

The shrill ring of the phone woke up the brunette. He gave a small groan as he lifted himself from the blankets and reached over to pick it up.

"Hello..?" Alan answered groggily into the phone.

"Mister Humphries," the voice on the other line was William T. Spears, Alan's boss. He recognized the voice immediately and woke up quickly once he did. "I hate to wake you this early and I know you're still in recovery for one last day, but would you mind coming in to teach a class today? I had to suspend Mister Sutcliff and I would do it myself but I'm afraid I'm doing field work with Mister Knox today." Alan gave a small smile as he wrapped his finger around the telephone cord.

"Yes sir, Mister Spears, that's just fine. When should I be there?"

"One hour please. I'm terribly sorry for the late notice but I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Alan said warmly, his heart fluttering. He did enjoy his job but it was even better since he found out Eric worked there too. "Let me get ready and I'll be on my way."

"Thank you." William was the first to end the call, simply hanging up without a simple goodbye. Quickly Alan dashed from his room and to Alina's.

"Hey," he said as he poked his head into her room. "I just got called into work so I'm gonna be going in a few minutes, ok?"

"But—" Alan didn't even let his sister finish before he was rushing back to his bathroom. He showered, enjoying the warm water against his skin. Alan loved the feel of water. It made him feel less lonely. The young reaper got out of the shower, dried off, and quickly got dressed. Once he did he walked over to the phone and bit his lip. Did he want to call and tell Eric that he was going to work? Or did he want to leave it a surprise. After a moment he smiled and walked away from the phone. He trotted down stairs to the kitchen where he made himself some toast before he grabbed his keys and walked out to the car. Alina did everything in her power to stop her younger brother but got nowhere. Alan just ignored her. He was excited and he wasn't going to stay home because of Alina. The brunette got to the dispatch, looking around fro Eric's truck when he got out of his car. Unfortunately, he hadn't arrived yet but he knew he would.

"Alan~! Sweetie~!" The brunette looked up only to find the redhead, Grell Sutcliff, charging towards him. He gave a small smile before Grell wrapped him in her arms. "Oh darling, darling boy! We were all so worried about you! How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you." Alan said with a smile. "Glad to be back."

"Good, good," Grell cooed before she pulled away slightly to look down at Alan. "Does Eric know you're here?"

"No," he giggled. "I wanted to surprise him."

"I'm sure he'll be very—"

"Mr. Sutcliff, I think it would be best if you gave Mr. Humphries a bit more space. He _did _just have an attack." Grell looked over her shoulder only to find their boss, William T. Spears, walking towards them. "Besides, I know I gave you paperwork this morning." The redhead pouted.

"I just want to see my darling Alan." She huffed.

"Many people are thrilled that Mr. Humphries is back but we need to continue working." Grell sighed before she turned on her heel and walked away. "Alan," William started in a stern voice. "My office. Now." Alan nodded his head before following William. They walked up the stairs to William's office and entered behind the older reaper. Once he shut the door he turned around only to find William's arms latched tightly around him. "Alan I was so worried about you, oh my god." Alan paused for a moment and smiled before he gently hugged William back.

"I'm alright, sir. It's no big deal."

"The infirmary doctor called and said it was pretty bad.." William said softly. "All of us were worried out of our right minds." Alan gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'm just glad to be back."

"We are too, Alan." The brunette smiled before he slowly and carefully squirmed out of his boss' arms.

"Well, what class am I working in today?"

"Room five hundred and eight. They're juniors in the academy so they won't be too much trouble."

"Alright." He nodded before William pushed a stack of paper's in Alan's direction.

"The roster is at the top. Give me the absences at the end of the day and I'll turn them in to the academy."

"Yes sir."

"You'll be teaching about Cinematic Records and Death Scythes today. That should be enough to cover them but if you run out mater—"

"'Ey boss, I 'ave the paper work an'—" The Scotsman who was walking into his boss' office stopped in his tracks, paperwork almost falling from his hands as he looked at the brunette across the room. Was that really Alan? It had to have been. Alan gave the other a smile and a small finger wave before Eric set down his paperwork and rushed over to Alan, gathering him in his arms once he did. "Alan! What're ye doin' 'ere?"

"I got called in to teach a class today." Alan giggled as he hugged onto Eric.

"Well why didn' ye tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Eric's heart melted when he hear those words. Softly he placed a kiss on Alan's head, nuzzling him softly as he did.

"Ye're so sweet, Al." He purred, rubbing Alan's small back. "'M glad yer back." The couple was interrupted suddenly by William clearing his throat, hiding his smile with his hand as he did. "Oh, righ'," Eric smiled as he slowly, reluctantly let go of Alan and grabbed his paperwork. "Finished all this las' nigh'. It's all in order an' wha' not."

"Thank you, Mr. Slingby." William nodded before handing him another stack of paperwork. Eric sighed as he looked at it.

"No prob'm." Alan smiled before he picked up his stack of paperwork.

"No off with the both of you." William said as he pushed up his glasses. "Have a good day."

"Yes sir!" Alan chirped before he trotted out of the office, Eric following behind him.

"'M so glad ta see ye, Al."

"I can say the same for you." Alan answered sweetly. The Scotsman smiled as he leaned over and kissed Alan's head.

"Sweetie pie." Alan blushed bright red. "'Ere, I'll drop off my paperwork at my office then 'ow about I walk ye ta yer class." Alan smiled. It sounded like they were at the academy.

"Alright." He cooed. The younger reaper followed close behind his new found lover until they got into his office. Eric quickly set down his paperwork and walked back out to Alan again.

"So wha' class 're ye workin' in today?"

"Room five hundred eight." Alan said as the two began walking again. "Uhm.. Do you want to meet up for lunch? According to my schedule I have a thirty minute lunch break at one o'clock sharp." Eric smiled, leaning down to kiss Alan's slightly red cheek. He was so timid. It was absolutely precious.

"I'd love tha'." Eric said warmly. Alan smiled up at him over all of his papers. Seeing that the papers were a little too much for small Alan, he gently took the papers from his lover and continued walking.

"Eric, you didn't have to do that." He smiled with a soft blush. Eric shrugged.

"They looked a lil' too big for ye, loov." Alan blushed before he softly but playfully nudged Eric. The Scotsman smiled before they arrived at the classroom. Alan unlocked the door and opened it up, turning on the light as he did. "Where d'ye want me ta put there?"

"On the desk please, darling." He purred. Eric smiled, kissing Alan's head before he walked over to the desk and set all the paperwork down.

The Scotsman walked back over to the smaller reaper, who was then writing his name on the white board, and slowly brought him into his arms. Ala blushed bright red as he looked up at Eric through his rounded glasses. Eric just smiled at him, bringing one hand to his cheek as he did. His thumb softly rubbed his lover's cheek before Eric leaned down and caught Alan's lips with his. The brunette gasped softly but quickly adjusted to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the muscular reaper. Eric gave a low hum of approval before he ran a hand through Alan's hair. He smelt so sweet and his hair was so soft. Everything about it was great. Alan purred softly against the kiss, savoring each and every moment as he leaned up into his lover's touch. The two ha something amazing, something wonderful, something rare. The two had an undying love for each other that would never fade away. That would stick with them forever. Alan stood up on his toes and tilted his head to deepen the kiss slightly. Eric smiled against his lover's soft lips before his hands traveled his back.

"Uhm.. Excuse me..?" Alan jumped slightly and quickly pulled away from the kiss, his lips slightly swollen. "Are you Mr. Humphries? Mr. Spears said we would be taking your class today."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

"You know, Eric, that little boyfriend of yours is just the cutest thing~! I have this gorgeous white dress that he would just look perfect in! It has these cute little bows and frills and it has a lilac bow to go with it and it's just so perfect for little Al—"

"Grell, ye ain't dressin' me Alan up in a dress." He chuckled, pawing the redhead's face slightly. Grell gave a small huff as she looked at Eric, putting her red lipsticked lips. "Ye know 'e wouldn' like tha'."

"Yeah but he would look so precious~!"

"'M not makin' 'im do somethin' 'e doesn't wanna do." Grell sighed, twirling a piece of red hair on her long, delicate finger.

"You're no fun." Eric smiled, shaking his head.

"Ye can talk ta Alan 'bout it but 'm sure 'e'll say tha same."

"Well I will ask him!" Grell retaliated, sticking out her tongue as she did. Eric smiled, shaking his head as he did. Grell looked at Eric for a moment before he gave a small smile. "You love him a lot, don't you?" Eric looked up at Grell, his expression softening as he did. Slowly he nodded.

"I love 'im so much. 'E's everythin' ta me." Grell gave a small coo.

"That's precious, Eric. You've never been this passionate about anyone else." The Scotsman chuckled before he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeh well…" He smiled. "Alan's special. I care 'bout 'im more than I care 'bout myself. 'E's my everythin'. My angel. My knight in shinin' armor." Grell gave a small coo, toying with a pen before she took Eric's wrist and, in red, wrote 'Eric loves Alan' with a heart surrounding it. The Scotsman looked up and cocked his head as he did.

"Just to make you two even more cute~!" She chirped. Eric chuckled before he slowly got up from his desk and stretched. "Now where're you off to, handsome?"

"'M gonna go check up on tha sweet Róisín." Grell smiled before she hopped off of Eric's desk and chased after him.

"Can I come?"

"I don' see why not." He smiled as he looked at Grell who had caught up with him. "Alan loves company an' all."

"He's so precious," Grell sighed happily. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind going with him."

"'E's mine, Grelly." Eric half snarled, trying to keep it light hearted. "Don' you go takin' 'im from me now." Grell gave a small giggled before she placed a small slap at Eric's arm.

"I was kidding, Eric honey!" She giggled. "I wouldn't dare lay hands on him! He is adorable though."

"Tha' I can't deny." The redhead and the Scotsman finally came across the room Alan was teaching. The both of them looked through the window, smiling goofily at Alan. It took the brunette a moment before he looked up and saw his lover and Grell. The smaller reaper smiled and gave a small finger wave. The class, who were busy doing classwork, didn't notice the small gesture. Eric watched Alan say something to the class before the small reaper ran out of the class and right into Eric's arms. The Scotsman chuckled, rubbing his back as he did. "'Ey sweet boy!" He grinned. Alan smiled, kissing Eric'c cheeks and chin as he did.

"What're you doing here, silly?" He giggled, resting his head against Eric's chest.

"I wanted ta visit ye." He purred, nuzzling the brunette as he did. Alan smiled before he reached up and ran a hand through Eric's hair. The older reaper purred and nuzzled his hand softly, wanting to be petted more.

"That's sweet. But I _do_ need to keep teaching, darling." He said with a slight pout.

"I know. I'll see you at lunch alright?" Alan smiled. The two sounded like little school children.

"Alright, darling boy." A small blush spread across his cheeks before he leaned down and kissed the brunette's head.

"How're tha kids in there?" Grell asked as she poked her head into the doorway, eying young man who had been eyeballing her through the window earlier.

"They're somewhat well behaved. The ones toward the back are a bit of a trouble." Eric glanced into the class room, looking at a row of kids at the back of the room. The Scottish reaper scoffed, rolling his eyes before he kissed Alan's temple.

"Damn kids.." The smaller reaper smiled before he stood up on his toes, kissing Eric's cheek before he sighed and looked up at Eric.

"I better go before they start a fire or something." He said with a slight pout. Eric chuckled, ruffling Alan's hair before he wrapped him in a hug. The smaller reaper smiled, gasping for breath slightly in the tight hug before he managed to wiggle out of Eric's tight grasp. Softly he placed a small kiss at Eric's lips before turning around and walking towards the door. Just before entering, though, Alan stopped and blew the Scotsman a kiss. "Until later, my love." He cooed sweetly before slipping into the classroom.

Eric stared at Alan through the window for a moment, dazed over by his lover's sweet actions. He was completely enveloped in Alan and he planned to keep it that way. The Scotsman sighed contently, closing his eyes as he took in the lingering smell of erica flowers and nettle tea; the familiar scent of Alan Humphries. After a moment he turned on his heel and began almost floating to his office. The redhead who had tagged along with him let out a small giggle before she skipped after her office buddy. The Scotsman stretched slightly before he sat down at his desk and propped his feet up in between his paperwork and Grell. The redhead smiled, poking Eric's shoe slightly before she looked at him through his blue tinted glasses.

"If only you two could stay like that forever.."


End file.
